Cade
Cade is the pairing of Cat Valentine and Jade West (C'/at and J/'ade). Another term for this pairing is Jat (J'/ade and C/'at), although the name is rarely used. It is unknown how they met; however, Cat and Jade are best friends - Jade tones her insults down towards Cat, and they show concern for the other's well-being and stand up for each other when problems occur, although in seasons two and three, Jade seems irritated by Cat quite often. Friendship between the two is also often explored. A frequent theme of the pairing's dynamic is compromise and exception-making with each other. The two have been shown to be friends and have shown surprisingly little animosity towards one another. All that said, there have been many moments (Robarazzi,Beck Falls for Tori, Terror on Cupcake Street, Tori Tortures Teacher, etc) when Jade apparently gets irritated by Cat. In such cases, Jade has made Cat color items (tiger), play with Jade's keys, and has even stuffed cereal into her mouth. It seems that these occasions aren't taken to heart by Cat, which is unusual of her. *Cat is Jade's first pick for a partner when she does a drive-by acting exercise in Improv class, while Beckis her third pick (this is surprising because Beck was her boyfriend at the time and she was very over-protective of him). *It should also be noted that Cat begins to stand up when Sikowitz chooses Jade to lead their improv skit before Jade even selects her, suggesting that she already knew that she would be Jade's first choice. The Bird Scene *Jade yells "Sikowitz!" in a disapproving and slightly irritated tone when he hits Cat in the face with a ball. *Cat bumps into Jade when she stands up after Sikowitz hits her in the face with a ball, and Jade tolerates it. *Jade is annoyed and angry that Sikowitz hit Cat with a ball. *Jade invites Cat to have lunch with her. Stage Fighting *Jade has no problem with Cat being Beck's partner and shows no signs of possessiveness towards him when she hears it, showing that she trusts Cat. *Jade looks shocked when Russ fake-punches Cat. *Jade claps after Cat's performance. *Cat looks on during Jade's fight scene, and when Jade is hit, she runs to her and screams, "She's bleeding!" *Cat finds a chair for Jade to sit on.http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100511212936/victorious/images/1/1d/Cade_4.jpgAdded by Roxas82 *Cat bluntly asks Tori why she hit Jade in the face with a cane. *Cat says she believes Tori about not hitting Jade, but her tone of voice says otherwise. *Cat believes Jade instead of Tori. *When the girl splashes her drink in Jade's face, you can see Cat in the background looking shocked. Tori Tortures Teacher: *Cat is sitting next to Jade in the classroom.http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130719082844/victorious/images/f/ff/Your_soo_good.gif *Cat "compliments" Jade on how good she is with people.http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130719082534/victorious/images/7/73/Ceral.gif"Cat likes cereal" *Cat and Jade are signing in people for the auditions. *Jade has her leg on Cat's in the classroom. *Cat asks what Jade texted Beck. Jade then shows Cat her phone and Cat gasps. However, she doesn't make any comments on the message. *When Cat asks Jade to show her the text, she did without hesitating, even though she (and Beck) yelled at Tori and André when they tried talking to them about it. *When Cat starts asking Jade a question, Jade says, "Open up," to which Cat opens her mouth and Jade proceeds to hand-feed cereal into Cat's mouth. Cat doesn't complain about this. *Jade says, "Cat likes cereal," showing that she may have done this before. *When Cat starts to speak again, Jade feeds her more cereal. *Jade comes to the auditions with cereal in her bag, showing that she comes prepared to take care of Cat.